Equalizers that utilize channel estimation (e.g., Decision Feedback Equalizers) have been used in wireless receivers to compensate for distortions (e.g., inter-symbol interference and multi-path effects) of a wireless channel. The equalizer can be used to correct amplitude, phase, and/or delay of a distorted signal. For example in mobile communication, a training sequence code (TSC) is sent with each burst of data, and the training sequence code is used to estimate the channel for the burst. Using the channel estimation, taps of the equalizer are updated. Traditionally, equalizer taps are updated every time a TSC included with a burst of data is detected. In some environments, a transmitted signal can be subject to long lasting fades. These fades can push the desired signal low enough that co-channel and adjacent channel noise become dominant and cause incorrect channel estimation. When the incorrect channel estimation is used to update the equalizer taps, the equalizer does not function as desired. For example, the equalizer with undesirable tap values no longer equalizes the received signal as desired. Therefore there exists need for a better way to update equalizer taps.